GNX-603W GN-X Worker
The GNX-603W GN-X Worker (aka ' ''Jinx Worker ' ) is a series of mass production mobile suits/Gunpla models workers used by the Class Nation Fereshtern in the ''Gundam Build War. Mostly used by the Mechanics and Middle Schoolers of Fereshtern. Technological & Combat Characteristics The worker variant of the GNX-603T GN-X, which is nearly identical to the original. Golden Chrome color scheme and hardpoints mostly in the waist area, Jinx Worker is used mostly by Fereshtern's Mechanics, civilian workers, and Middile Schoolers/Command Operators. Though it's no longer combat suited, it can still equip weapons of the GN-X standards arsenal. However, the armor isn't durable nor strong enough to defend against solid rounds, much less to beam projectiles. Also, if they have attachable weapons equipped, the Jinx need external support since it's too powerful and consumed more power. One of the modifications are the waist part and the bottom GN Particle Generators, as they have built-in hardpoints. This allows the GN-X Worker to attached Mobile Armor-size equipment to itself, such as GN Transport and GN Weapon Pod, and operate it through the MS. Another modification is the forearms can be easily detached and swapped with another arm. Much like the Acguy, the interchangeable arm can vary from claw types to tool types, and sometimes custom equipment and weapons. Above the shoulders is another hardpoints covered by armor plates, which allows various types of equipments to be attached. Attached to the out side of the thighs, just below the hips, are Compartment Bags, which are used as storage for handheld tools and equipment, sometimes weapons can be placed in there. On most standard Jinx Worker are Storage Tool Compartments attached to the standard forearms. This compartments holds tools and equipment for immediate repair or similar task. 4 miniature sub-arms within the compartments are assistants to the designated arms and hands. There are several variants of the GN-X Worker with assigned roles and functions. The GN-X Medics are GN-X Workers outfitted with the Hermes Equipment, since high mobility and speed is needed on the retrieval and combat paramedic team. The GN-X Construction Types are GN-X Workers equipped with the Heracles Equipment, since strength is needed on the construction, transport, and demolition team. Also because of the strength, this variant can use most, if not all, the weapons of the standard GN-X Trojan and it's variations and developments. The GN-X Engineers are standard GN-X Workers equipped with the Specialized Integrated System/Module Pack (SIS/MP), which are back units with interchangeable attachments for various task. Normally the GN-X Engineers are the most all-purpose, balanced variants both on and off the battlefields. Armaments ;*Handheld Standards Weapons :Most of the handheld standard arsenal of the GN-X Trojan, are applicable to be used by the GN-X Workers, if the need for Minute Militia against invasions or such. ;*Attachable weapons :Weapons such as the GN Beam Cannon that are attached to one of the hardpoints, are also equipable. However, the equipped unit must be stationary and have external support, since the whole structure is weak and will not be able to handle the heavy weight, severe recoil, and/or the massive power consumption. ;*GN Handgun :An attachable weapon located on the forearms in place of the tool compartments. Lower power output than a standard beam rifle, but very high firing rates. Use to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits, and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. Based on the GN Handgun of both Gundam Throne Zwei and Drei ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted in the head, similar to the GN Handgun but smaller and lower power output. Similar to the GN Vulcans of the standard Jinx Trojan ;*GN Claw/Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability, and another pair that have built-in beam cannons/sabers. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. The most powerful weapon in the Jinx Worker. ;*GN Submachine Gun :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. A very customizable weapon, much like the GN Beam Rifle II and wielder, the SMG having two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, interchangeable parts. Light enough to be a GN Beam Pistol, but powerful as the wrist GN Vulcans, two can be equipped and wielded in unison. ;*GNX Beam Pistol :The prototype of the GN Submachine Gun and mass-produced because of its mildly powerful, high rapid firing power output. Slightly powerful as the GN Beam Rifle II. Based on the GN Beam Pistol of Gundam Dynames. ;*GN Large Shield :A GN Particle fused plain, large shield the is nearly the height of a MS. Powerful enough to withstand most assaults before being destroyed. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Variety Grenades/Explosive Packs) :Still retaining the hand grenades and canisters, the GN-X Worker's immediate and emergency armaments since they are small and easily portable. Usually stored in the Compartment Bags :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor ::These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-X an advantage, as it has many physical weapons. :;*Plasma Field Grenades ::A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot, and use for capturing a individual, seizing a mobile suit, or stunning an enemy. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the individual to escape. :;*GN Panzer-Faust II ::Working on same concept with GN Missile, it is just a much larger version and a GN version of the Sturm Faust. It will explode on contact with enough force to destroy a mobile suit. Based on the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical’s GN Panzer Faust, the handheld rocket-propelled grenade can be stored on the unit’s hardpoints, shield, or just simply carrying it. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generators :The four large protrusions on the suit's shoulder and waist that collectively form a 'X' are GN Particle Generators, they are used for particle control and not particle generation like their name suggest. These devices are actually an improved and redesigned version of the clavicle antennas used by the Celestial Being’s Gundams. Retained the length of the original base model. ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Worker that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached on the waist GN Particle Generators, and two smaller ones on the shoulders. These tanks extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length longer than the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is special equipment that gives the GN-X Worker an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. Used mostly by those transporting cargo or equipment, space types, and those docked and operating mobile armor machinery. ;*Hardpoints :Special hardpoints are built on the Jinx Worker to attach or dock to equipments. :;*Waist ::The main hardpoints are in the waist and bottom GN Particle Generators area. These are normally used for docking to Mobile Attachments or attached various equipment. :;*Shoulder ::The armor plates on the shoulder actually hides hardpoints. The plates will flip to the back to reveal the hardpoints and equipment can attach to it. ;*Tool Compartments :Mounted on the forearms and holds miniature MS size tools ranging from fuser torch to filler tubes. It also contains 4 mini sub-arms that helps the manipulators of that hand in doing the task. Inspired from the GNW-100A Sakibure :;*Mini Sub-Arms ::4 miniture sub-arms are housed inside the Tool Compartments that assist the hand assigned to with the task. Twice as small than standard sub-arms ;*Compartment Bags :Attached to the outer side of both thighs, they are used to carry things from handheld tools to grenades and pistols. Optional Equipment ;*Specialized Integrated System/Module Pack (SIS/MP) :A special backpack system unit that houses an array of different tools. A GN Condenser-like device that is mounted over the GN Drive and act as both a Guard and GN Condenser or Storage. Hardpoints are seen at the corners of the guard, where the tool modules would attach to. Used mostly by the Jinx Worker Engineer Type, as the balance configuration for the standard units. ;*Hermes Equipment (Worker Type) :Equipped with the Hermes Equipment, the Jinx Worker moves faster than most Fereshtern Mobile Suits, even faster than GN-X Hermes Configuration. Since it’s not meant for combat, most of the parts aren’t reinforced with armor, but instead have build-in GN Field systems that generates a coating or layer over the whole body. This configuration is normally use by Jinx Worker Medic Types since they need to be quick to retrieved downed Mobile Suits, vehicles, and foot infantry, and perform emergency repair and paramedical work. ;*Heracles Equipment (Worker Type) :Equipped with the Heracles Equipment, the Jinx Worker is stronger than the standards, sometimes more than the GN-X Heracles Configuration. Since it’s not meant for combat, they reinforced the internal mechanical system and joints, and the “armor” are just lightweight, durable armor plates. This configuration is normally use by the Jinx Worker Construction Types, equipped with heavy machinery and transport heavy cargo as their task and assignments. This form allows the Jinx Worker to equip all weapons, and have powerful GN Field Generators in the shin compartment armor. ;*GN Transport :A variant of the GN Mobile Suit Transport, this Mobile Armor-size attachment is connected to the hardpoints located at the waist. The main body houses MS compartments and large GN Ship-size thrusters. They’re 6 MS compartments and are used to carry the Mobiles Suits to the destination if the GN MS Transport is being used as cargo transports. ;*GN Weapon Pod :Similar to the GN Transport, it is the Mobile Armor attachment version of the GN Weapon Mobile Pod. The Jinx Worker folds it legs into the body similarly to the AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7, and houses large GN Verniers or Ship-size thruster at the back. The main body can act as a sub-flight system for ground type Mobile Suits/Armors. It also houses weapons from Beam Cannons to Missile Launchers inside the body, and mostly used and activated by the Jinx Worker ;*GN Weapon Pod II (Dendrobium Platform) :Based on the data of the GNX-102DS GN-X Dendrobium Stamen's GN Dendrobium Orchis, this Weapon Pod looks like a downgraded version, but still act as the sub-flight system platform for ground type mobile weapons, and houses a variety of weapons. An improved or evolved version of the GN Weapon Pod. The Jinx Worker doesn’t have to fold the legs to attach the pod, but slide in like the GN-X Dendrobium Stamen ;*GN Field Shields :Similar to the Linear Shield used by the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum when they went on the mission to capture the Gundams. The GN version of said shields, generates a very powerful GN Field that can handle very powerful beam cannons and whose radius is large enough to guard a small fleet of GN Navy Ships. Since it is similar to the Linear Shields, it is also use to capture mobile suits or mobile armors by boxing the target using the force of the GN Field. Used mostly by the Jinx Workers, they are equipped with GN Particle Tanks II and Tail Booster II when deployed. ;*GN Power Loader :A massive MS-like Mobile Armor unit that the GN-X Worker can docked on. The docked MS is used to control the colossal workloader, and the unit will mimick it’s exact movements. Normally used for moving massive space colonies, retrieving “sunken” GN Ships, and transporting cargo or structures. Due to its enormous size, the Loader is split into two parts for easier storage. Inspired from the Power Loader of the Gundam SEED Astray manga series. A combat variant is identical to the workloader type, except have hardpoints and different manipulators for warfare. ;*GN Platform : Based on the mobile armor platforms used by the UC, AGE, and SEED series, it a GN powered platforms that gives Mobile Suits a stable, flat floor in a elevated area. History Variants Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons